1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information terminal device used as the personal authentication
2. Related Art
Some information terminal devices represented by a cellular phone, a portable type (including notebook type) personal computer, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) are provided with the function of personal authentication in order to prevent unauthorized access to confidential information and personal information, wrong connection to the Internet, and improper usage of pay contents.